Хүнсүлгэр
'Хүнсүлгэр '(romanized: Khünsülger) is the Mongolian voiceover of VeggieTales. It ran from 2009-present on Olloo TV. Translations Episodes * Би A-айж байна байхад Бурхан хаана байна?! (romanized: Bi A-aij baina baikhad Burkhan khaana baina?!) (Where's God When I'm S-Scared?!) * Бурхан намайг тэдэнд өршөөхийг хүсдэг? (romanized: Burkhan namaig tedend örshöökhiig khüsdeg?) (God Wants Me to Forgive Them?) * Та нар Миний хөрш байна уу?(romaized: Ta nar Minii khörsh baina uu?) (Are You My Neighbor?) * Rack, Shack болон Бенни(romanized: Rack, Shack bolon Byenni) (Rack, Shack and Benny) * Дэйв болон The аварга том Даршилсан ногоо (romanized: Deiv bolon The avarga tom Darshilsan nogoo) (Dave and the Giant Pickle) * Нь Toy тэр Хадгалсан Христийн Мэндэлсний Баярын (romanized: Ni Toy ter Khadgalsan Khristiin Mendelsnii Bayaryn) (The Toy That Saved Christmas) * Маш Тэнэг Синг-дагуух!/Маш тэнэг Дуу! (romanized: Mash Teneg Sing-daguukh!/Mash Teneg duu) (A Very Silly Sing-Along!/Very Silly Songs!) * Супер Ларри! болон Fib from Гадаад зай! (romanized: Supyer Larri! bolon Fib from Gadaad zai!) (Larry-Boy! and the Fib from Outer Space) * Жош болон том ханын! (romanized: Josh bolon tom khanyn!) (Josh and the Big Wall!) * Хатагтай Нэрс (romanized: Khatagtai Ners) (Madame Blueberry) * Тэнэг Синг-дагуух 2: Нь Төгсгөл нь Silliness? /Нь Төгсгөл нь Silliness: дэлгэрэнгүй Үнэхээр Тэнэг Дуу (romanized: Teneg Sing-daguukh!: Ni Tögs-gölni Silliness?/Ni Tögs-gölni Silliness: delgerengüi Ünekheer Teneg Duu!) (Silly Sing-Along 2: The End of Silliness?/The End of Silliness: More Really Silly Songs) * Супер Ларри болон цуу үг хогийн ургамал (romanized: Supyer Larri bolontsuu ügkhogiin urgamal) (Larry-Boy and the Rumor Weed) * Хаан Жорж болон Ducky (romanized: Khaan Jorj bolon Ducky) (King George and the Ducky) * Естер ... Нь Girl хэн болов Хатан хаан (romanized: Yestyer ...Ni Girl khen bolov Khatan khaan) (Esther...The Girl Who Became Queen) * Lyle ээлтэй Викинг (romanized: Lyle eeltei Viking) (Lyle the Kindly Viking) * Төгс Энгийн Дуу Countdown! (romanized: Ni Tögs Engiin Duu Countdown!) (The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown!) * Иона Синг-дагуух Дуу болон Илүү! (romanized: Iona Sing-daguukh Duu Bolon Ilüü!) (Jonah Sing-Along Songs and More!) * Оддын Христийн мэндэлсний баяр (romanized: Oddyn Khristiin mendelsnii bayar) (The Star of Christmas) * Гайхамшигт Дэлхийн Авто-Tainment! (romanized: Gaikhamshigt Delkhiin Avto-Tainment!) (The Wonderful World of Auto-Tainment!) * The Ballad нь Бяцхан Жо (romanized: The Ballad ni Byatskhan Jo) (The Ballad of Little Joe) * нь Улаан өндөгний Карол (romanized: ni Ulaan öndögnii Karol) (An Easter Carol) * A Snoodle -ийн үлгэр (romanized: A Snoodle -iin ülger) (A Snoodle's Tale) * Дуурийн Сумо (Duuriin Sumo) (Sumo of the Opera) * Duke ба Их Pie Дайн (romanized: Duke bolon Aguu ikh Pie Dain) (Duke and the Great Pie War) * Миннесота Cuke болон Хайлт Самсон-ийн Hairbrush (romanized: Minnyesota Cukebolon Khailt Samson-iin Hairbrush) (Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush) * Их Эзэн Шош (romanized: Ikh Ezen Shosh) (Lord of the Beans) * Sheerluck Холмс мөн Алтан захирагч (romanized: Sheerluck Kholms mön Altan zakhiragch) (Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler) * Супер Ларри болон муу Apple-ийн (romanized: Supyer Larri bolon muu Apple-iin) (Larry-Boy and the Bad Apple) * Гидеон: Том дайчин (romanized: Gidyeon: Tom daichin) (Gideon: Tuba Warrior) * Moe болон The Том зугтах (romanized: Moe bolon The Tom zugtakh) (Moe and the Big Exit) * Ha-гийн Гайхамшигт шидтэн (romanized: Ha-giin Gaikhamshigt shidten) (The Wonderful Wizard of Ha's) * Улаан лоолийн Сойерын болон Huckleberry Ларри-ийн Том голын Аврах (romanized: Ulaan looliin Soiyeryn bolon Huckleberry Larri-iin Tomgolyn Avrakh) (Tomato Sawyer and Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue) * Абэ ба гайхалтай амлалт (romanized: Abe ba gaikhaltai amlalt) (Abe and the Amazing Promise) * Миннесота Cuke болон Хайх Ноагийн шүхэр (romanized: Minnyesota Cuke bolon Khaikh Noagiin shükher) (Minnesota Cuke and the Search of Noah's Umbrella) * Гэгээн Николас: Баясгалант өгөх нь түүх (romanized: Gegeen Nikolas: Bayasgalant ögökh ni tüükh) (Saint Nicholas: A Story of Joyful Giving) * Пистачио - Нь Бяцхан хүү тэр Woodn't (romanized: Pistachio - Ni Byatskhan khüüter Modon Woodn't) (Pistachio - The Little Boy That Woodn't) * Sweetpea Гоо сайхан (romanized: Sweetpea Goo saikhan) (Sweetpea Beauty) * Энэ бол утга учиртай амьдрал (romanized: Энэ бол утга учиртай амьдрал) (It's a Meaningful Life) * Twas шөнийн өмнө Улаан өндөгний (romanized: Twas shönii nömnö Ulaan öndögnii) (Twas the Night Before Easter) * Гүнж ба Popstar (romanized: Günj ba Popstar) (Princess and the Popstar) * Бяцхан бөмбөрчин хүү (romanized: Byatskhan bömbörchin khüü) (The Little Drummer Boy) * Робин Сайн болон Түүний Үгүй-Тэгэхээр-Merry Эрэгтэй (romanized: Robin Sain bolon Tüünii Ügüi-Tegekheer-Merry Eregtei) (Robin Good and His Not-So-Merry Men) * мөнгөгүй гүнж (romanized: möngögüi günj) (The Penniless Princess) * Нь лигийн нь Гайхалтай Хүнсний ногоо (romanized: Ni ligiinni Gaikhaltai Khünsnii nogoo) (The League of Incredible Vegetables) * Нь жижигхэн байшин тэр Стэндэв (romanized: Ni Jijigkhen baishintern Stendev) (The Little House That Stood) * MacLarry болон Stinky Бяслаг Тулаан (romanized: MacLarry ba Stinky Byaslag Tulaan) (MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle) * Мэрри Ларри болон Христийн мэндэлсний баярын жинхэнэ гэрэл (romanized: Merri Larri bolon Khristiin mendelsnii bayaryn jinkhene gerel) (Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas) * Хүнсний ногоо орон зайд: Fennel Хил (romanized: Khünsnii nogoooron zaid: Fennel Khil) (Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier) * селөдерей шөнийн Халууралт (romanized: syelödyer yeishöniin Khaluuralt) (Celery Night Fever) * Гоо сайхны болон Beet (romanized: Гоо сайхны болон Beet) (Beauty and the Beet) * Ноагийн хөвөгч авдар (romanized: Noagiin khövögch avdar) (Noah's Ark) Movies * Иона: А Хүнсүлгэр Кино (romanized: Iona: A Khünsülger Kino) (Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie) * Нь Дээрэмчид Хэн Юу ч хийж чадахгүй байна уу: А Хүнсүлгэр Кино (romanized: Ni Deeremchid Khen Yuu ch khiij chadakhgüi baina uu: A Khünsülger Kino) (The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie) Category:International Category:Fanon Works Category:VeggieTales